Secret
Secret ''Follow: Twins? (part 2) ''Everybody has a secret. You have a secret, because you did something wrong or something stupid. A secret is an embarecing or very special moment off you that you don't tell te anyone. But sometimes when you don't even notice, they figure it out. And then everybody would know your secret. But actually, when everybody knows it already, it isn't a secret anymore... But nobody will figure me out... Because I am an entire secret... Because I am Yin. After a couple of days I finally restored and could leave the hospital. When I walked to the front door off the hospital, I saw him waiting for me. I smiled lovely at him and he smiled more beautiful back. I knew that my smile faded next to his. I stud still in the middle of the way and he looked surprised. I just grinned and flew into his arms. He almost fell and looked playfull mad at me, but kissed me after a moment. I grinned and pulled him to the streets of Japan. "Gingka, what's the matter with Ryuga?" I asked and I heard that he swallowed. "I actually can't tell you. Sorry." he said with his voice full of regret. "It's nothing." I said and walked further. "Hey, do you wanna go on a date today?" he asked and my heart beated faster. "Yeah, sure." I said and a little blush appeard on my cheeks. He grinned and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back and I enjoyed it. "No, not now. Later I promise." I said smiling. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I blushed like a mad and he grinned again. Then suddenly he grabbed my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes. "Your so beautiful... It's inhuman." he said sweetly and I just looked hypnotized. Then he kissed me. But that wasn't like our regular pillow. It was hoter and passionater. I just kissed him instinctively back. I liked this way of kissing. It feels like I'm really his beloved one. My eyes flew open when I feeled his tongue in my mouth. I feeled my stomach explode. This felt fantastic. Perfect. I didn't want it to stop, but then he pulled away his lips from mine. I looked dissapointed and mad at the same time. I pulled him over and said childish: "I wanted more." He just grinned and kissed me on the cheeks. The weird thing is: I never blush when he kisses me hot and passionated, but when he just kisses me on the cheeks or softly on the lips became everything in my head light and I began to blush. He grinned again when he saw my red cheeks. "You're to cute for your own good." he said and laughed sweetly. I looked facinated at his face. I saw everything clear. Weird... "Isn't it weir that I'm in love with someone I just met?" he asked and I nodded. It was weird. We didn't even know eachother and still we are a couple now. It was really weird. "Hey, do you wanna see were we are staying for the night?" he broke my mind and I just nodded with my head. He pulled me further to the streets of Japan. "Wow!!" I yelled when I saw the beautiful mansion in front off my eyes. "Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?" he askedthumb|257px|Ryuga's mansion... grinning. I just nodded my head and looked with smarkling eyes at the beautiful mansion. "Gingka, who's mansion is it?" I asked still looking with smarkling eyes at the mansion. "You won't believe this, but it's Ryuga's mansion." I snapped. "HEH!!!" I yelled and looked with surprise at the mansion. "Your kidding me right?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nah, he's not kidding with you." a voice said and I knew this voice. "Ryuga?" I asked and turned around to see Ryuga come out off the house. "The one and only." he laughed and Gingka laughed with him. Then something stimulated in my brains. I laughed after a time. They looked surprised at me. "Alvis not?" I asked and they nodded still with surprised in their eyes. "I'm surprised that I remembered that." I said and they looked with more surprise at me. "Oh, I didn't tell you. I lost my memory." I said and they looked at me funny. "Yeah, but I remember that my name is Myuu Sama and that I was born in Japan." I said and they still looked at me funny. "Yeah, I know. It's weird." I said and smiled. They smiled with me and I smiled even more. "Well, I wanna see your mansion, Ryuga... So can I come in?" I asked and he just nodded with his head. "Of course you can come in! Where else are you going to sleep, dummy!" he said and laughed as my world laughed with him. "Wow!! It's even prettier inside!!" I yelled when I saw the inside of the mansion. Ryuga and Gingka smiled. "So," I began when I turned around to them "where do I sleep?" I asked and my eyes sparkled. Ryuga wanted to answer, but... "You'll sleep with me." Gingka said when he pulled me closer to him. I blushed like a mad and blushed even harder when I realized that I'm going to sleep together with him in one bed tonight. He grinned en kissed me on one of my red cheeks. "You're so cute." he said and I was as red like a burned lobster. Ryuga grinned too and I was more ashamed. "Well, come on. I'll let you show our room." Ginka thumb|Ryuga grinned...grinned and I blushed even harder when he said 'our room'. He pulled me further to the stares. But then my stomach began to rumble. I grinned sheepishly while they were laughing pretty hard. "I think that I need to eat first, hehe..." I said and still grinned sheepishly. "The kitchen is right this way." Ryuga said laughing and walked in a direction. "What do you wanna eat?" Ryuga aked when whe entered the kitchen. My eyes widened when I saw all the food in the kitchen. "I don't know... There's so much to chose..." I said and searched in the food to the jummiest food for me. I saw nothing that seemed nice for my stumach. Then I smelled chikcken. I turned my head and saw the chicken on the table. I didn't know what I did, but my instinct was telling me to atack. After a few secondes I had the chicken in my mounth and began to rip off the meat. I felt eyes in my back and turned around to see that Gingka and Ryuga were looking at me with a thumb|left|Gingka laughed loud...funny look. Then I came back to earth and realized that I had the chicken in my mounth. I smiled sheepishly. They couldn't let it go and laughed so loud that the whole neigbourhood could hear it. On the back of my head appeard a droplet. "It's not that funny." I mumbled with the chicken in my mouth. "Oh yes, it is!!" the yelled still laughing. I was becoming mader by the second. When they saw my face they stopped laughing. I grinned and began to eat the chicken because my stomach rumbled again. "I'll make some diner." Ryuga said and walked to the stove. I smiled and sat at the table. "Ryuga, why aren't you a good brother?" I asked with meat in my mouth. Ryuga froze. He looked at me. Actually you can call it stare. He stared at me. He looked stright into my eyes. The same eyes. The same eyes as mine looked at me. It scared me. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romance Categorie:Date Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Anime Categorie:Yin Categorie:Ryuga